Rose
by Lenita Malfoy 666
Summary: SPOILER DH Conjunto de Viñetas de Rose Weasley. Para Rose, el vivir cada día como una Weasley es extraño, pero intenta adaptarse. ¿Cual es su relación con su familia y sus amigos? ¿Qué le depara el futuro? Desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Sólo Rose.
1. Nacimiento

_**Vaya… Me estoy tardando mucho para actualizar mis historias, especialmente con IS, pero como dije en mi profile, estoy en un serio problema de editar todas las historias que tengo y a la vez, estoy haciendo esto para destrabarme un poco. Realmente no sé cuantas viñetas van a ser, pero es un experimento, tal y como yo me imagino a Rose, a la vez de incluir la relación con su familia y entorno escolar. Por supuesto, Scorpius va a aparecer, no puedo evitar imaginármela con él. Creo que Rowling nos ha regalado el detalle de juntar a la hija de Hermione y el hijo de Draco. En fin, los dejo de fastidiar para que lean. Saludos, y comenten, aunque esta sea la introducción. **_

_**Review! **_

**Viñeta Nº 1: **_Nacimiento._

Bufó nuevamente, nerviosa. La sanadora la miró con cariño y le secó la frente sudorosa, para después correrle el cabello enmarañado del rostro, diciéndole:- Falta poco Señora Weasley.

Asintió, gimiendo de dolor. En ese instante, vio entrar una cabeza pelirroja a la sala de parto, y sonriendo por primera vez desde que empezó aquel infierno, llamó, con voz ahogada- ¡Ron!

-Hermione…- La tomó de la mano, dispuesto a decirle algo que la alentara, pero una de las mujeres que había ahí informó "Ya es hora", haciendo palidecer bruscamente al matrimonio. Y sin darle tiempo a Ronald de presentarse ni de hablar con su esposa le ordenó que puje. La Gryffindor apretó la mano de su marido y mirándolo fijamente, empezó a hacer lo que le ordenó la especialista. Poniéndose roja y expresando una mueca de dolor, empujó con todas sus fuerzas para que la criatura saliera. Luego de unos segundos, paró, presa del cansancio.

-Bebé difícil.- comentó la partera.

-Merlín…- masculló Hermione. El pelirrojo la observó y le dio un beso en los labios. Le susurró suavemente al oído un "Tú puedes, cariño", para escuchar a la sanadora decir:

-De nuevo. ¡Puje!

Y obedeció. Unos segundos después, sintió como si una parte de ella se relajaba, pero se sobresaltaba al escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Su bebé.

Después de limpiarlo, le entregaron a la criatura, que estaba de un color rosado.

-Es una niña.- murmuró suavemente la partera. Hermione sintió como si un golpe de sorpresa le azotara el rostro, para después sonreír. Ron la miraba maravillado. La mujer soltó una risita nerviosa. Echó una mirada a su esposo.

-Ron… ¿No es hermosa?

-Definitivamente. –respondió, con una sonrisa radiante. – Mira, no es pelirroja.

La castaña observó que tenía el pelo como su pareja, liso, pero color castaño. Dejó escapar un "Vaya" de incredulidad. En ese momento, la bebé abrió sus pequeños ojos. Eran oscuros, como los de todos los bebés, pero tenían el color azulado. Emocionada, besó a la niña.

-¿Qué nombre…?-comenzó Ron.

-Rose. Rose Weasley. ¿No crees que es perfecto?

Los ojos azules del Weasley brillaron ligeramente. Asintió.

-Rose.

La niña arrugó la nariz para luego soltar un pequeño hipido. Confundida, bostezó, mirando a esas personas, que la miraban con cariño y calidez. Cerró los ojos, ocultando sus ojos extraños de sus padres y echarse a dormir.

_**¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? REVIEW!**_

_**(Capaz escribo algo ahora y publico mañana :) )**_


	2. Miedo

_**Regresé con una nueva viñeta. Se me ocurrió de repente, en la noche, como a Rose. Comparte mi miedo a la oscuridad, al parecer. No los aburro más. Ahí va mi viñeta. Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios.**_

**Viñeta Nº 2: **_Miedo._

Soltó un pequeño gritito frustrado. Miró hacia ambos lados, apretando las sábanas con fuerza y luchando por dormirse de una vez. Miró a las figuras que se formaron con suavidad en su cuarto, yendo por ella. Estaban yendo por ella…

Sollozó.

-¿Rosie?

Abrió los ojos. Una figura bajita e infantil la observaba desde la puerta. El cabello desordenado del chico, y sus ojos esmeraldas alumbrados por una vela, hicieron desaparecer bruscamente a todos aquellas fieras.

-Al…-susurró. Después de ver a su primo acercarse, le hizo un espacio en su cama para que pudieran hablar. El chiquillo de 6 años la miró con calidez, mientras se sentaba del lado de los pies, en silencio.

-¿Qué te sucede, Rosie? Te oí desde la habitación. A duras penas, pero te oí.- comentó el Potter.

La castaña observó largamente al chico, para luego bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

-Tengo miedo.- confesó con voz temblorosa.- El tonto de James tenía razón, no voy a estar en Gryffindor, porque le tengo miedo a una tontería, ni siquiera en Ravenclaw, porque no tuve la inteligencia de cerrar la ventana para que no se apagara la vela.

-Papá dice- comenzó el niño.- que todos le tenemos miedo a algo. Dice que él también tiene miedo a ciertas cosas.- terminó suavemente.

El rostro tranquilizador y suave de su primo hicieron que Rose se secara las lágrimas, tragándose su absurdo terror.

-¿Te quedas esta noche conmigo, Albus?- preguntó tímidamente la Weasley. El aludido asintió. Se acomodaron en la cama y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse.

-¿Rosie?

-¿Qué?

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- preguntó, adormilado.

-A la oscuridad.

Miró el rostro de Albus, sólo durante unos escasos minutos, y con una sonrisa, apagó la vela que él había traído. Abrazándolo, comenzó a dormirse, pensando que a lo que en realidad le tenía miedo, era a la soledad de las noches.

_**Reviews!**_


	3. Orgullo

_**¡He vuelto! No me maten, intentaba que esta viñeta quedase mejor, porque la había hecho rápida y sin nada de gracia, pero ya me gusta. Me estoy dando cuenta que son viñetas, pero que de alguna manera tienen mucha relación entre sí, así que no se asusten si ven que hago como tres viñetas continuación de otra, como si fueran de un "fic", porque en eso se está convirtiendo, ya dije, el que avisa no es traidor. Les dejo la tercera entrega ;)**_

**Viñeta Nº 3:** _Orgullo._

-¡Eres una rara!

La castaña apretó los dientes. Se sentía furiosa. En cuanto escuchó a su primo James terminar de decir esas palabras, apretó fuertemente los puños, y sintió un dolor agudo en sus palmas. Se estaba haciendo daño, pero no importaba. Aquel desgraciado se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a ella. Gritándole. Echándole en cara que no era una bruja. Que era…

-¡Eres una squib!

Apretó nuevamente sus puños, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Cerró los ojos, iracunda. _"Él a ha dicho que yo… que yo soy una squib. Que soy un objeto sin magia. Que soy inútil. ¡Sólo porque manifesté ninguna reacción mágica nunca!"_

-¡Squib!

-¡Te voy a matar, Potter!

Dicho esto comenzó a apretar fuertemente los ojos, apretándolos con fiereza, ocultando sus ojos azules llenos de ira detrás de pálidos párpados. Respiró, y sintió como el silencio comenzaba a invadirla por dentro. No tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. Sólo quería darle a James su merecido. No era una Squib, era una bruja. No podía picarle de ese modo el orgullo. Asqueroso estúpido. No escuchó a los numerosos platos de la Abuela Weasley romperse, no escuchó a los vasos destrozarse, ni a los vidrios temblar vertiginosamente, tampoco a los cuadros que adornaban la casa de sus abuelos tambalearse bruscamente en las paredes. Ni siquiera escuchó a su primo gritándole que parara.

Sólo escuchó a su madre.

-¡Rose!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo como todo aquel sentimiento de poder y magia desparecía suavemente, para ver a los preocupados (pero sorprendidos) ojos castaños de Hermione Weasley. Miró a su alrededor y observó el desastre que había ocasionado; pero también, que se sentía terriblemente cansada. Soltó el aire y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. Entrecerró los ojos y escuchó satisfecha el sermón que su tío Harry le hacía a su hijo. Su madre se acercó a ella, pero la muchachita sólo sonrió, por lo que la Gryffindor pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Su primo James se acercó con ligero mal humor, para pedir disculpas. Pero Rose sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, y mostrándose algo arrogante, comentó:

-¿Ves, idiota? No soy ninguna squib.

_**Amo a James. Me lo imagino como su abuelo XD. Ok, adiós y reviews :)**_


	4. Secreto

_**¡Hola! Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero dediqué mucho a esta viñeta, porque es la que me gustó escribir hasta ahora. Van a notar desde un principio que esta es como una continuación de la anterior. Dejo de escribir, disfruten de la viñeta. **_

**Viñeta Nº 4:**_ Secreto._

Los últimos días la única castaña de los Weasley se había mostrado radiante y principalmente burlona con su primo James. Sus hermanos, Albus y la pequeña Lily, que sólo contaba con ocho años, reían a carcajadas al recordar lo que había pasado, pero Rose de alguna manera agradecía al Potter por haberla hecho enojar, pero su madre decía con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro: "_Rose, siempre fuiste bruja_" aunque igualmente seguía echándoselo en cara al arrogante de James. Por suerte, su tío Harry se lo tomaba bien, cosa que sacaba de quicio a su hijo, y haciendo hinchar de orgullo a su papá, Ron.

-¡Hemos llegado! 

La extraña voz de su tía Fleur la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ginny había comentado con voz algo resignada que la mujer era francesa, y que para enojo de su tía, que le tenía un raro resentimiento, su inglés había mejorado muchísimo, aunque tenía un ligero toque que hacía que de alguna manera fuera especial. Y también le había caído pésimo que a su sobrina le cayera bien. 

-¡Fleur!- festejó, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, para abrazarla. No le decía tía porque según ella "la hacía sentir vieja". La ex-campeona de Beauxbatons sonrió, maravillada. 

-¡Rosie¡Cada día estás más hermosa! 

Rió, pensando que la mujer nunca perdía su elegancia y hermosura. 

Se separó y saludó a su prima Victoire, que mostraba su brilloso pelo rubio. Del cual estaba orgullosa, claro. Era algo superficial, pero tenía un optimismo que la hacía aún más especial. 

-Querida prima Rose¿Ted no llegado aún?- le preguntó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules. 

-No, pero llegará pronto.- respondió, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. _Esos dos se traen algo…_

-Tienes la misma cara que los gemelos tenían cuando acaban de hacer una fechoría.- comentó Bill Weasley. Subió la mirada y miró a su tío. Sonrió, complacida. Miles de cicatrices le surcaban el rostro, pero había visto fotos de él, en sus años en Egipto, y era realmente muy guapo y bastante… rebelde. Aunque había sido premio anual. Quizás eso sacó de contexto a la chica que ahora era una mujer y su esposa. Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía que la alzaban por el aire. Soltó una risa. Era muy alto. 

Sorprendentemente, en unos minutos su primo, Teddy, entró por la puerta con la ya vieja Andrómeda. Llevaba una argolla o un _piercing, _que estaban de moda, en el labio. La castaña pensó que seguramente Meda Tonks había puesto grito en el cielo al ver ese cacharro muggle en él. Aunque en vano, claro. 

En silencio, pudo notar las miradas de sus primos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las manos de Victoire, extrañamente sudando, y la sonrisa constante de Teddy. Y sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una carcajada al aire, desconcertando a los presentes. Guiñó un ojo a al metamórfago, e ignorando los claros rostros de extrañeza de todos, subió las escaleras, sintiendo como había conocido antes que nadie, un secreto. 

_Un secreto._

_**Como siempre, pido algún comentario, pero traten de atacar a algo en particular, porque sé que no escribo perfecto, pero me gustaría darles mi máximo. **_

_**Para los interesados: **_

_**Estoy trabajando en "¿Un Malfoy más¡No¡Es una Malfoy!", ya que había dicho que lo subiría nuevamente. Con IS, no avancé mucho, mil disculpas… Más info, en mi profile. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Atte., Lenita.**_


	5. Carta

_**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Perdonen por mi tardanza, pero con las primeras semanas de clases no había inspiración para nada… Me hice un ratito, ayer, y dije: "Vamos por la viñeta". Así que aquí están. Como siempre, les deseo una buena y corta lectura y una petición de un puñado de reviews. Besotes muy grandes a todos, gracias por estar.**_

**Viñeta Nº 5:**___Carta___

Bostezó, aún cansada, pero el potente grito de su madre la había sacado de ensoñación, por lo tanto, no podría volver a dormir. Se rascó lo ojos, y acomodó la manga del pijama mientras bajaba las escaleras. Escuchó una risa y abrió los ojos. Teddy la miraba, sentado en el comedor. No notó la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

-¿Pijamas?- inquirió la mujer. Su hermano, ubicado a un lado de Lily, rió.

-Tengo sueño, mamá…-se quejó, justificándose. Esta vez, todos rieron. En el comedor de la casa de los Weasley-Granger (Estaban en Ottery St. Catchpole, pero sus abuelos eran los que vivían en la Madriguera) estaban todos por la reunión semanal de los viernes. Los presentes, la familia Potter entera – para alegría y desgracia de Rose –, Victoire, con sus tíos Bill y Fleur y el metamórfago Teddy. Por supuesto, sus padres y su hermano.

El desayuno fue bastante normal. Las familias charlaban animadamente, especialmente de lo divertida que había sido la reunión de la noche anterior, pero la castaña jugaba con la apetitosa comida, dormitando, puesto que se había acostado demasiado tarde por hablar con Albus. Maldijo por bajo. Su padre pareció escucharla a la perfección, sentado enfrente de ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Rosie?- la aludida levantó la mirada y sonrió a Ronald Weasley, su querido y simpático papá.

-Nada en lo absoluto.- respondió.- No dormí bien, eso es todo.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca con la intención de cuestionarla, pero en ese momento una vieja y maltrecha lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina, pasando por el comedor, y cayendo pesadamente en la mesa. La chica se echó para atrás, aunque luego se inclinó hacia delante preguntándose en voz alta:-¿Está muerta?

La pinchó con el tenedor y el ave se incorporó con rapidez, haciendo que pegara un grito. Escuchó a duras penas a Bill, comentando con voz ahogada "Se parece a Hermes. Estúpida y desgraciada lechuza", pero no prestó atención cuando el maltrecha ave extendió el ala.

Se quedó paralizada.

Con dedos temblorosos, prácticamente le arrancó la carta, y mirando el sobre, ahogó un grito.

_Ottery St. Catchpole, Ferrel, 12, Habitación número 3 después de las escaleras._

_Srta. R. Weasley._

Casi deshizo su sobre y se lanzó a leer la carta:

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase.)_

_Querida señorita Weasley:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Neville Longbottom._

_Director adjunto._

-Oh, mierda.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-¡Rose!

Ya no importaban las burlas de James, ya no importaban las pocas horas de sueño, ya no importaba el vocabulario, tampoco el grito molesto de su madre.

_Sí, definitivamente no importaba._

Porque tenía LA carta.

_**No es mi mejor viñeta, tengo que decirlo TT.**_


	6. Andén

_**Tengo que admitir que esta es la primera viñeta que escribí y me gusta muchísimo :-). Hice varias correcciones, pero no cambió mucho. Vale aclarar que las palabras de Ron y Hermione están traducidas por mi, porque Salamandra con las suyas… Aparte no tengo el libro. Los dejo de aburrir y lean. **_

**Viñeta Nº 6**: _Andén_

-Si no quedan en Gryffindor, los desheredaremos. Pero no se preocupen.

-¡Ron!

Rose sonrió nerviosamente al escuchar a su padre, pero intentó no preocuparse al oír la voz chistosa que usaba; sin embargo, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado al analizar sus palabras. Permaneció solemne en su lugar, ya que Albus, su primo favorito, estaba a su lado.

-Él no lo dice enserio.- aclararon su madre y Ginny al unísono. Pero notó que su pelirrojo padre no les prestaba atención. Al igual que Harry, dirigió una mirada interesada a tres personas que permanecían expectantes en el Andén 9¾.

-Miren quien es.- anunció el Weasley. La castaña observó con atención al hombre alto y altivo con – al parecer – su esposa, que apretaba la mano de un niño idéntico a él. Desvió su mirada a este, escuchando vagamente la voz lejana de Ron.-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius.- comentó, y colocó una mano en el hombro de la niña, que se sobresaltó.- Asegúrate de destrozarlo en los exámenes, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre.

-Ron, por el amor del cielo, ¡no intentes ponerlos a competir antes de que empiecen el colegio!- chilló ella. La castaña más pequeña rió.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- se disculpó, pero luego agregó tercamente.- No te pongas muy amistosa con él, Rosie. El Abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

Sintió sus pálidas mejillas comenzar a tomar un color rosado, mientras cerraba sus ojos para aminorar su vergüenza. Sorprendentemente, su salvación fue el_ odioso_ James, que comentó (a los gritos) algo sobre Teddy y Victoire. No le prestó atención, y volvió a mostrar a levantar sus párpados. Dirigió una breve mirada al rubio de ojos grises, al "pequeño 'Scorpius'". Nuevamente sintió la vergüenza al ver que el padre de su futuro compañero notaba el interés por su hijo. Volteó rápidamente. Observó que su Tío Harry alejaba a Albus para hablar, su madre y su tía saludaban a sus primos. Suspiró, y se acercó a su padre. Lo saludó afectuosamente, al igual que a Hermione. A duras penas se separó de su tía pelirroja, y subió al tren. Ya en él, comenzó a buscar un compartimiento. En un descuido, giró la cabeza, y cuando la volvió, impactó contra alguien.

-Lo siento…-gimió, y distraída, tomó a mano del desconocido le tendía para levantarse, aunque rápidamente pudo reconocer las orbes grises que la miraban con curiosidad. Educadamente, el chico dijo:

-Perdóname. Fue mi culpa.- sonrió.- Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy.

La castaña sonrió.

-Rose. Rose Weasley.-respondió.

_Sí, al diablo con su abuelo y la herencia._

_**Lalala :) ¿Una galletita?**_


	7. Prejuicios

**Siento el atraso, me re-colgué… Aquí les traigo la súper continuación de la viñeta anterior. Recuerden pasar por mi nuevo fic D. Dudas, mail. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Viñeta Nº ****7:**_Prejuicios_

Rose sonrió tímidamente, sin saber cómo empezar. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Y Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse… ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!, ¿¡qué diablos era eso!? La que se comportaba así era Lily, no ella. -Pues…- murmuró.- ¿A qué casa crees que irás, _Scorpius_?

Bien, por ahora iba extraordinariamente bien.

-Mi padre dice que todos los Malfoy han ido a la casa de Slytherin. Pero no lo sé, mi madre dice que iría bien en Ravenclaw.- respondió él, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. La castaña se preguntó si ese cabello platinado del niño era realmente suyo; pero a juzgar por el de su progenitor, seguramente. -¿Tú qué piensas?

-Gryffindor.- rodó los ojos.- _Todos_ los Weasley han ido a esa casa. Pero mi mamá también dice que puedo llegar a ir Ravenclaw también. Para mí es lo mismo, pero si llego a ir Slytherin querrán decapitarme.- agregó al final. Luego, se tapó la boca con las manos y dijo:- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quiero ofenderte!

-No me ofendo, sé que no lo hiciste con intención.- aseguró el, para luego formar una mueca y hacer que una nube de profunda angustia en sus ojos grises.- Pero algunos sí lo hacen…

Al notarlo, la Weasley se acercó a su rostro y murmuró suavemente -¿A qué te refieres, Scorpius?- él levantó la mirada y un leve rubor rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Sin embargo, respondió.

-Según lo que he podido escuchar, mi familia quedó desprestigiada después de la Segunda Guerra. Ya no miran a mi padre o a mis abuelos con respeto -hizo una pequeña pausa. -Mi abuelo era un mortífago.

-Vaya.- ahora que lo recordaba, había oído a sus padres hablar de una tal "cuñada del hurón" que se había casado hacía unos años. Hablaban de Malfoy, sí, pero de un ¿hurón? –Creo que nuestras familias no se llevan bien...- al observar el rostro confundido de él, explicó.- Cuando oigo a mi papá hablar de tu padre, hay cierto desprecio en el aire. No sé por qué, pero pienso que hay rencor de por medio. Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que sea excusa para que no seamos amigos, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

Él asintió.

Luego de un incómodo silencio, cambiaron de tema. No eran tan diferentes, se dieron cuenta después de unos minutos de charla. Compartían la misma pasión por los libros y adicción por cualquier cosa que contuviese chocolate. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba sentirse observados ni juzgados de forma injusta. Para Rose era distinto charlar con ese chico sabiendo que no era ni un primo ni un hermano molesto, y para Scorpius hablar con una chica que no fuera estúpida por primera vez en su vida, era reconfortante. Cuando pasó la señora del carrito, compraron de todo y se sentaron nuevamente a contar chistes. La castaña agradeció por primera vez la existencia de James. Scorpius se puso a contarle a ella de lo aburridas que eran las temporadas en su casa. Algunas veces, Malfoy notaba la emoción de sabelotodo con la que contaba Rose cuando hablaba acerca de libros, y Rose notaba el ligero arrastre de palabras que el rubio usaba cuando deseaba presumir un poco. Pero los dos reían…

_Sin prejuicios buenos o malos de por medio._

**¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? Molesta al botoncito de Go que me comunicará todo… Es mi nuevo recepcionista D**


	8. Ilusión

**No me maten x)**

**Viñeta Nº ****7:**_Ilusión_

La castaña jadeó. Luego suspiró, emocionada. Los dos chicos que compartían el barquito con ella voltearon a verla, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara uno y otro alzando ligeramente una ceja, escéptico. Sin embargo, Weasley los ignoró y siguió observando el castillo, la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que la recibía misteriosa y brillante en medio de la noche.

-Oye, Rose.- llamó su primo, ligeramente acurrucado en la improvisada embarcación. La aludida lo miró. -¿En qué casa piensas que estarás?

Clavó sus ojos azules en él, sorprendida. Había charlado con Scorpius aquello, pero no estaba tan segura de lo que había dicho. Realmente, estaba preocupada. No quería decepcionar a su padre, pero la voz de James molestando a Albus y a ella con el tema de que iban a terminar en Slytherin la había afligido hasta el extremo de estar algo asustada por aquello. Sin embargo, sonrió y respondió astutamente, fingiendo naturalidad:

-Ravenclaw, Albus. Creí haberlo dicho alguna vez.

El rubio, sentado enfrente de ella, sonrió suavemente. A pesar de sus últimas palabras, aún conservaba la ilusión de que Rose Weasley lo acompañaría. Y el chico Potter también, a pesar de las quejas silenciosas de su padre de que "los Potter son todos unos malditos Gryffindor arrogantes" y que "las comadrejas Weasley siempre van a estar en esa condenada casa". Claramente, había sido censurado por su abuela y por su madre, Astoria. Pero lo había escuchado.

Mientras tanto, la chica se removía incómoda en su lugar, preguntándose si caería al agua por el "simpático" calamar gigante, que se esforzaba por lucir sus tentáculos, sacándolos de las profundidades y dejándolos caer pesadamente nuevamente.

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Inseguridad

**Viñeta Nº 7**: _Inseguridad_

En cuanto llegaron al hall y se enfrentaron a las imponentes puertas del Gran Comedor, Rose sintió como algo se removía en su interior. Tragó en seco. Cayó en cuenta de que era la misma sensación que había tenido en el andén 9 ¾, hacía unas horas. Empalideció. Notó que sus futuros compañeros estaban en el mismo estado que ella y se sintió incómoda.

-"_Esto es estúpido_"- pensó, para sí, frunciendo el ceño.- "_Soy mucho más madura que ellos y no debo tener miedo. Además, mi padres me querrán igual aunque vaya a la peor casa_"

Pero lo cierto era que la castaña estaba aterrada y Albus lo notó. Automáticamente le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se volteara a verlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se sintió un poco más tranquila. En ese momento, un hombre hizo presencia enfrente de ellos. Era bastante alto, tenía el pelo rubio, pecas y ojos castaños. Su rostro mostraba simpatía. La mayoría de los niños se sintieron más reconfortados al ver a un mago que no parecía tener malas pulgas.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, niños.- saludó. Les dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Soy el profesor Longbottom, jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff… Seré el encargado de enseñarles Herbología, pero ahora les indicaré que deben hacer cuando atraviesen esa puerta. Primero les explico lo básico. El colegio se divide en cuatro casas, que cada una acoge a estudiantes con características en común. Las casas son las de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw… Mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia. Con sus triunfos, las casas ganarán puntos. Si rompen alguna regla, perderán puntos. Y al final del curso, la casa con más puntos, se llevará la Copa de las Casas.- hizo una breve pausa. –Bien, síganme.

Los guió hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, con un andar campante y alegre. Las puertas se abrieron y pudieron observar el Salón en todo su esplendor. Rose no pudo evitar decir en voz alta algo que hizo sonreír suavemente a Neville Longbottom.

-¿Saben? El techo no es real, es un hechizo. Lo leí en "Hogwarts, una historia".

Los dos chicos – Albus y Scorpius – miraron brevemente la chica. Gracias a Merlín que volvía a ser normal.


	10. Genética

**Viñeta Nº 10:** _Genético_

La fila paró. Probablemente, los corazones de los demás niños también. Pero Rose se sentía viva, llena de euforia, cuando empezaron a llamar a sus futuros compañeros para la selección, luego de que el encargado de hacerla –el Sombrero Seleccionador - cantara una canción.

-¡Allen, Ashton!

Miró al niño de rostro tranquilo caminar hacia el taburete. Giró la cabeza, en una distracción, para mirar a su primo James observando la selección.

-¡Slytherin!

Cerró los ojos un momento, pidiendo clemencia al cielo. Aquello le había hecho acordar lo dicho por su padre y primo.

-Allen, Annie.

Respiró y abrió los ojos.

-¡Slytherin!

Supuso rápidamente que eran mellizos o algo así. Neville siguió llamando niños por su apellido y ya iban por la L…

-Longbottom, Frank.

Algunos de los niños notaron que el profesor encargado en llamarlos había dicho aquel nombre con más euforia que los otros. Y sólo algunos, como Rose, que conocía al chico, supo que él era el padre del futuro…

-¡Gryffindor!

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Era cosa de genética o era su imaginación? Pasaron un par de nombres y la pequeña Weasley comenzaba a aburrirse. Entonces, volteó el rostro para mirar el pálido del chico que estaba atrás. La castaña estiró el brazo y tomó su mano, apretándola. Scorpius se limitó a sonreírle débilmente, mientras el hombre que sostenía la lista llamaba nuevamente.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Sintió como su mano se separaba de la del niño. Algo se inquietó en su interior al notar que todos murmuraban, aunque se calmó al notar que una máscara de frialdad cubría la cara del aludido. Pudo ver sus ojos grises hasta que el Sombrero llegó a taparlos. Al contrario de lo que muchos comentaban a su alrededor, no fue enviado de inmediato a ninguna casa. Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos hasta que fuera seleccionado.

-¡Slytherin!

Torpemente, el chico se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa. Las miradas amistosas de Albus y Rose buscaron las del Malfoy, y no tardaron en buscarse para darse una sonrisa.

-Albus.

-Dime.

-No creo que sea tan malo ir a Slytherin.- recibió una mirada de desconcierto de su primo. –Es decir, conocí a Scorpius en el tren y tú en las barcas y a los dos nos pareció una buena persona. Fue enviado a Slytherin. Creo que son sólo las estupideces de tu hermano y la mala fama por lo El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado lo que nos impide estar en esa casa. Y eso me parece lo que te dije antes: una estupidez.- el chico la miró en silencio, pensando. Hasta que algo sobresaltó a los dos.

-Potter, Albus.

-Oh, mierda.

-Ve.- murmuró Weasley, conteniendo la risa. Pero fue justamente el hermano mayor del chico el que dijo "_Oh, mierda_" cuando escuchó las palabras que paralizaron a medio mundo.

-¡Slytherin!

Y el insulto fue triple cuando el "Weasley, Rose" se escapó de los labios de Neville. Avanzó hasta el taburete, sintiendo su corazón latiendo desbocado. Y repitió nuevamente, en su cabeza.

-"_Oh, mierda._"

**De regalo por la tardanza, sigan para el próximo capítulo. ¡Sí, hay más!**


	11. Excepción

**Viñeta nº11:** _Excepción_

-_Vaya, vaya… Una _Weasley_…_- la aludida sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al escuchar la siseante voz del Sombrero Seleccionador dentro de su cabeza. -_¿Qué es lo primero que noto? Miedo al fracaso._- Rose cerró sus ojos. –_Una gran inteligencia, oh si… Una hija digna de Rowena…_- sonrió. –_Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Quieres aprovechar tu inteligencia… para conseguir todo lo que te propongas… Tienes ambición… Quieres demostrar lo que tienes… Tienes grandeza._ –la muchacha sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido. Las características de… -_Salazar, pero algo opacado por Rowena…_

-"_No soy tan Slytherin_"-aquel pensamiento se le coló en la cabeza, inevitablemente. Pero una contradicción se sembró en su mente. –_ "Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades"_

-_Sensato pensamiento._- se limitó a sisear el sombrero.

-"_Yo… Aprecio la amistad. Protejo a mis amigos… Ambiciono mucho. No soy valiente, sólo tengo momentos… No conservo mi saber… Lo uso para un montón de cosas… Para conseguir lo que quiero… Soy ¿astuta?_"- Rose tuvo un bloqueo mental, durante unos segundos.

-_Serás astuta_.- rió el sombrero, algo burlón. -¡Slytherin!

Cuando Neville le sacó el sombrero de la cabeza, la chica se sintió enferma. Y se puso de pie de repente. Pudo ver los rostros de todos en el Gran Comedor. James, totalmente pálido, Frank, con un rostro de desconcierto terrible, en Slytherin, su primo Albus y Scorpius, con sonrisas algo extrañas plasmadas en sus caras.

-"_¡Hey!_"- gritó una voz en su cabeza. –"_Orgullo ante todo. ¿No querrás quedar en ridículo frente todo en Gran Salón, verdad?_"

Rose Weasley sonrió. Mientras se encaminaba hacia su mesa, siguió manteniendo esa sonrisa. Orgullosa, altanera. Muy Slytherin, le dijeron después. Sonrió, porque Rose sabía que ella, era _la excepción_.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Me rompí la cabeza pensando el nombre, pero este me pareció muy adecuado. Les cuento una curiosidad: En un principio, pensaba poner a Rose y a Scorpius en Ravenclaw y a Albus en Slytherin, pero me gusta particularmente que sean como un trío, me hace acordar a Draco, Pansy y Blaise en los fics, aunque sean re contra diferentes. Perdón por la tardanza, nuevamente. Capítulo dedicado a **Sol Potter Black **porque parece seguir la historia como el conejo la zanahoria XD. Saludos a ella y a todos los demás. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	12. Despertar

**Viñeta nº12:** _Despertar_

En cuanto abrió los ojos, rápidamente se tapó el rostro. Deseó que todo fuera un sueño y lo sucedido la noche anterior no fuera cierto. Pero cuando, lentamente, sus manos fueron abandonando su cara, sintió un gran sentimiento de frustración naciéndole en el pecho. ¡Está bien! ¡Estaba en Slytherin! Debía aceptarlo. Se sentía como un enfermo de cáncer. Rodó los ojos ante eso. Se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor. Compartía habitación con Annie Allen, Jane Waters, Julianne Goyle y Geraldine Nott. No había charlado mucho con ellas, sólo con la melliza Allen. Y había intercambiado miradas extrañas con Julianne Goyle. La habitación era oscura y fría. No tenía ventanas, sólo unos resquicios muy arriba en el techo. Y se estarían helando si no fuera por una pequeña estufa que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación. El prefecto había dicho que "_no hicieran estupideces con ella_" porque "_probablemente se prenderían fuego ellos mismos y no haría nada para evitarlo_". Eso a Rose le había parecido muy inmoral. Haciendo un mohín con la boca, se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, tomando el uniforme de una silla contigua a su cama, sabiendo que las demás estarían durmiendo todavía.

Se dio un baño rápido y algo frío para terminar de despertarse. Luego se vistió (no pudo evitar pensar en que le quedaba bien el verde) con el uniforme y se ató el cabello a media cola. Con una última mirada azul al espejo, salió del tocador. Pudo observar que las demás chicas ya se estaban levantando.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó una de ellas, en pijama, levantando los brazos y corriendo hacia el baño. Por la melena castaña y desordenada, la Weasley supo que era Jane. Vaya loca. Era la que más había hablado la noche anterior, contándole sobre sus vacaciones a una asustada Annie Allen, como si la conociera de toda la vida, cosa que la nueva Slytherin sabía que no era así.

Mientras tomaba su mochila, observó a una de las niñas que, sentada en su cama, leía un libro.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó, sin pensar demasiado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada y contestó -¿Leo? – con sarcasmo. Eso hizo a Rose sonrojarse hasta las orejas, tomando el tono característico del color de cabello de los Weasley. Color que ella no tenía.

-Lo siento… Es que…- intentó excusarse.

-¿Te parece terriblemente estúpido que esté a estas horas de la mañana con un libro?- la pregunta y la rudeza que la que la formuló enmudeció a la castaña, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Claro que no. Yo lo hago también, mis primos se burlan. Sólo que me pareció algo extraño que no fuera yo la que lo estuviera haciendo. Voy abajo, me deben estar esperando. Hasta luego, Geraldine.- saludó con una sonrisa amistosa. Se volteó y salió sin ver a la Nott, con sus ojos verde botella abiertos de par en par y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado por la sorpresa.

En cuanto bajó las escaleras, consideró que sería bueno esperar a Albus. Así que se sentó en un mullido sillón y entrecerró los ojos.

_-Si no quedan en Gryffindor, los desheredaremos. Pero no se preocupen._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Entonces se dio cuenta que, en realidad, y aunque no le gustara, _acababa de despertar_.


	13. Histeria

**Viñeta nº13:** _Histeria_

-¡Albus!- la voz histérica de su prima llegó a un adormilado Potter en cuanto bajó las escaleras, aturdiéndolo. -¡Albus!

-¿Rosie?- se apresuró y saltó los últimos escalones de sopetón. Alcanzó a ver a la chica sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común, totalmente pálida. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Corrió a través del lugar y llegó hasta su casi hermana algo agitado y preocupado. Los ojos azules de ella se fijaron en los verdes de él y brillaron de los nervios y la histeria.

-¿Cómo mierda voy a decirle a papá que quedé en Slytherin?


	14. Resignación

**Viñeta nº14:** _Resignación_

Hermione sonrió cuando vio llegar a la lechuza cobriza de Rose, Atenea. Tomó la carta y mientras le extendía una galleta de salvado distraídamente, la abrió.

_Mamá: _

_Por favor, usa todo tu autocontrol y ahora más que nunca intenta tener tu mejor desempeño como madre. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Por Merlín, ayúdame. _

_Me seleccionaron para la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Ni Ravenclaw ni Gryffindor, __**Slytherin**__._

_Sé que quedarás aturdida, pero yo no estoy muy afligida. Tengo buenas compañeras y Albus me acompaña. Sé perfectamente que vas a comprenderlo y no vas a enviarme ningún regaño. _

_Pero hazme este favor. _

_Díselo tú a papi. ¿Sabes cuánto te querré si lo haces? Incluso dejaré de escaparme a hurtadillas para jugar Quidditch. _

_Omite totalmente el hecho de que su predicción se cumplió y me hice amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Te quiere, _

_Tu hija mayor y la mejor que podrías tener jamás…_

_Rosie._

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Ni se dio cuenta de que la astuta Atenea comía todas las galletas que acababa de hornear ni de que un olor algo extraño salía del horno. Le dio un poco de razón al Sombrero Seleccionador. Su nena era toda una Slytherin.

_¡Pero por qué diablos se tenía que sentir obligada a satisfacer a Rose y darle un paro cardíaco a Ron!_

**Tres viñetas seguidas por la tardanza. Espero que les gusten. **


End file.
